The Deus Ex Cycle
Astiria is a verse created by ZephyrosOmega. Summary Many years ago, the world was at war. The angelic forces of the astral plane collided with the daemons of the Abyss, both vying for supremacy over the other. Their battleground? A broken world. The races inhabiting this world struggled to survive against mysterious powers beyond their comprehension. The conflict ended at its peak, when the forces of light and darkness deployed their ultimate weapons. In a desperate bid to survive, the races of the world planned a mass exodus, to artificial islands hidden far away from the rest of the world. No one alive still remembers the events that split the world apart. All that is known is after that day, the world changed forever. 1828 years have passed. The remnants of the great war have infused the world with spirit energy, the remnants of Angels and Daemons, and by its guiding light, civilization has regrown. Now, different species mingle and trade in bustling cities while ornate ships pass the harbors and sail into the great seas. Even the sky is no longer the limit with the rediscovery of airships. More importantly, however, is the advent of a strange power, one that now passes through the land itself. This power is called “Magic.” Despite the return of civilization as we know it, so much remains lost to war. The ruins of entire nations crumbling to dust in magic forests, long-lost treasures guarded by powerful beasts, and even other realms opened up by unwary travelers. Thus, the best and brightest individuals of society created organizations dedicated to exploring and rediscovering the long-lost relics of the world. After all, the isles of Astiria are just a tiny fraction of the true world. They are the Adventurer’s guilds. History Important terms Spirit Energy Mana Magic Ark Unit Guild Power of the Verse The verse varies widely in power throughout the different Arcs. Characters Range from 10-C to even a Tier 0 in the form of The Higher One. However, even weaker characters possess at least some hax, the most common being Timespace manipulation and Reality Warping, though many others exist. BEGINNINGS This arc mostly has 9-C to 9-B characters, with the Highest Tier being 7-B. Hax shown here are Muramasa's negation of the concept of defense. VANDOLE ARC This arc ranges from 9-B to 8-A, with some 7-C "super moves". As Zephyr gains tails, he goes from 9-B to 8-C to 8-B, 8-A with Divine Thunder. It has several hax abilities, such as Soichiro's Low-high Regen and his Soul rend, which seperates the victim's soul from its body. The main villains of the arc, Steelhide and Emperor Vandole, possess various types of Immortality and powerful psychic powers. BLACK SWAN ARC This arc typically is 8-A in power. Some powerful items are included, including a set of armor that absorbs and releases energy, the introduction of the mana-sapping venicite, and cursed daggers owned by the secondary villain of the arc. Felix Heartlily and Milas Baldwin are the top tiers of this arc, at tier 7-B. Characters Heroes * Zephyr Highwind * Alana Heartilly * Rynild Ras'Aul * Jay Grimoire PART I Kitsune ''' * Gale Highwind * Misting * Willow * Master Lumina * Master Lotus * Master Rune '''Red Wings Guild * Milas Baldwin * Aida Makarov * Cedric Durge * Hammond Angel's Crown Guild * Michael Ellend * Augustus * Seraph Almasy * Francis Oaks Vandolian Empire * Swan * Griffin * Eagle * Finch * Steelhide * Emperor Vandole Black Swan Organization * Mother Goose * Chameleon * Great Ape * Wraith * Rewind * Double Trouble * Falcon Heartlily Family * Bianca Heartlily * Rosa Heartlily * Felix Heartlily Tyrants of Southpole * Lief Ulric * Frost * Chill Elemental Chaos * King Ashtar * Queen Lilith * Agonance Astral Plane * Alkesandreth * Alexiel Arashi * Kasai * Kawa * Umi * Chikyu * Mori * Seishin * Sanda * Ongaku * Yama * Jikan * Kukan * Tengoku Other * Soichiro Sakuya * Jackie Barrows * The Butcher * The Black Leviathan PART II New Red Wings * Naomi Akiyama Grima's Forces * Grima * Diabolos Terraria's Forces * Terra Ras'Aul * Daryll * Gretel * Celestia * Lunette * Zoe Frost * Eliza Sol Yharim's Forces * Yharim * Cassandra Ras'aul * Draedon * Yharon * Devourer of Gods * Signus * Storm Weaver * Ceaseless Void Tournament of Power * Sangatsu * Vert Four Heavenly Knights * Ushii * Yoko * Granberia * Ricard Other * Venice PART III Exdeath's Forces * Exdeath * Lashiec * Zio * Rulakir * Hannibal Gods * The Higher One * Graham * Etro * Lindzei * Pulse * Chronos * Cosmos * Gaia * Hades * Ifrit * Shiva * Providence * Luna * Takemikazuchi * Plutia * Tamamo-no-mae * Susanoo * Titania * Fenrir * Adonis * Eros Alciela's Faction * Alciela Other